


Just Teasing

by DaisyChainz



Series: Unapologetic Smut [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Come Eating, Elevator Sex, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Semi-Public Sex, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Hux is driving Supreme Leader Ren crazy with his teasing. He's rubbing against him in public, showing off his ass, he even stopped wearing his greatcoat so Ren could get a better look.There's only so much a stressed Supreme Leader can take before he does something unexpected.





	Just Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt from @kylux_prompts:
> 
> Hux teases the new supreme leader by 'accidentally' rubbing his ass against his crotch every time a chance presents itself. It goes on for way too long until Kylo finally breaks down and fucks Hux.
> 
> Tags: #NSFW, #kylux, #kyluxprompts, #supremeleaderKylo, #teasing

The lift was crowded. Most of the officers stood as far back from the Supreme Leader as they were able, packing themselves together tightly. General Hux had a buffer as well, but it was smaller. 

The doors opened and two officers hesitated outside. "Enter." Hux said as he stepped to the side, closer to Ren. Ren held his ground. 

Hux moved further as he allowed the officers to pass, until he was almost in front of Ren. As he moved back to let the doors close his hip nudged against Ren. 

It was an innocent enough brush, but Hux just happened to turn and drag directly over Ren's groin. Surprised by the touch, as well as his reaction, Ren was unable to completely silence himself. He stiffened against Hux and let out half a breath of surprise. 

Hux stopped and blinked over at Ren. Then he straightened as if nothing had happened. Ren thought the moment would pass unremarked, but a stolen sideways glance at Hux revealed a pleased, if restrained smile. 

As soon as the doors opened again Ren hurriedly stomped off. Even though it wasn't his floor. And Hux probably knew it.

*** **

Ren was standing against the wall near the door, as he did at any meeting he attended. It gave him a dark, silent presence within the room, with the added advantage of standing almost directly behind Hux as he ran the meeting. It was good to remind him that his Supreme Leader was looking over his shoulder from time to time. 

Hux dismissed the room and stood with the rest of his officers. He went directly to Ren as they began filing out, a bottle neck forming around them as they stood so close to the door. 

"Was everything to your satisfaction, Supreme Leader?"

"Yes." That was as much as he planned to give Hux. The man knew good and well how his job performance was. Ren wasn't accustomed to handing out compliments, and it wasn't like Hux to reach for one. 

Hux nodded. "Then I shall see you at the holocall after last meal." He joined the queue to get out the door. It was moving slowly. 

Before Ren could think to finally move himself, Hux had been crowded closer. His face was impassive, as if his only thought was to exit and get on with his work, but Ren felt the press if his body as he stepped by. 

Once again Hux's hip moved over the front of Ren's pants. But this time, as he leaned into him, Hux turned his head away and spoke to a nearby officer. This caused his body to turn and he swayed towards Ren just slightly. 

Instead of Hux's hip grazing him, he now had Hux's ass pressing into him. Try as he might, Ren couldn't stop himself from responding. He didn't do anything as embarrassing as bucking up against Hux, but he definitely felt a rush of warmth as blood partially filled his interested cock. 

Holding his breath and clenching his fists, Ren stood stock still and watched Hux disappear out the door. He never looked back in Ren's direction. 

*** **

It became a more frequent occurrence. Passing in a crowded hallway, Hux suddenly backing into him on the bridge, being treated to Hux ass-up when he walked into his office. "Ah, Supreme Leader" he had said as he straightened, holding a flimsi in his hand from the floor. Face slightly flushed from leaning over, he set it back on the desk as if nothing had happened. 

Ren was exhausted. It had been months since he had taken over as Supreme Leader, and while Hux did much of the work, plenty fell to Ren. He had the added stress of knowing that his officers were second guessing him, wondering if his leadership was actually getting them closer to their goals. And he had to admit to himself: he was not. 

The few hours he spent in bed were either filled with thoughts, plans and worries, or passed out asleep. There had been no time, not even in the sonic, to have any thoughts about his body. When he wasn't in meetings or holocalls, or calculating his next move he was meditating. 

He hadn't touched himself in months, hadn't even had a thought to. He was rudely reminded of this as he awoke one morning grinding his unexpected erection into the bedclothes. He didn't remember his dream, but he felt certain Hux was involved somehow. Groaning, he rolled onto his back, doing the best he could to ignore it.

He had no idea what Hux was up to, but it certainly couldn't have been anything good. Whether he was trying to manipulate or punish, Ren was better off to ignore all of it. He didn't need Hux trying to control him, and he didn't need the distractions. He forced himself out of bed, preparing for his day as if there was not an insistent throbbing between his legs. 

*** **

To make matters worse, Ren seemed to have developed a response to simply being in the same space as Hux. It didn't help that the General suddenly quit wearing his greatcoat, so that his slim body was on fuller view at all times. 

He had always found Hux attractive, if annoying. But as often as they fought it had never occurred to him to try and take things further. 

Now Ren found himself walking around in a state of constant, mild arousal, threatening to burst into a full erection at the slightest encouragement from Hux. 

*** **

Ren stood on the bridge, looking down over the deck into the pit. First Order personnel worked diligently and silently, no doubt in part to his looming presence. 

Suddenly one of the officers spoke up, eyes not leaving their screen. "General Hux. We found it, sir."

Ren leaned over curiously, wondering just what Hux had been searching for. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hux approaching. 

The next thing he knew, Hux was pushing his way in front of him, body pressed against his in the small space between Ren and the ledge. 

"Pardon me, Supreme Leader." Hux spoke crisply and wedged himself in. As Ren stood eyeing the amount of space on the otherwise empty bridge and refusing to move on general principal, Hux did something ever more odd.

He leaned forward over the pit and pressed himself against the front of Ren's pants. 

Hux's ass was firmly pushed against Ren's groin. 

Ren tried not to show his reaction, which was somewhere between shock and arousal. He already had half a hard-on, which he felt sure Hux was very aware of--maybe even before he had plastered his ass against it. Ren maneuvered around Hux to stand next to him, feigning attention to what Hux and the officer were discussing. He didn't hear a single word as his mind was buzzing over what was going on in his pants. 

There was no way that was accidental. Hux could have stood next to Ren to speak into the pit; he couldn't see the screen no matter how far he leaned over. 

Hux finally straightened and turned his attention to Ren, interrupting his thoughts. "Does that meet with your approval, Supreme Leader?"

Completely caught out, Ren spent a precious few seconds arranging his face to hide his cluelessness. "As you say, General." 

Hux nodded and from the look on his face Ren knew he was onto him. Ren watched breathlessly as Hux turned and began to walk away. 

Then Hux had the audacity to wiggle his hips at Ren. Just once. 

That was it, the breaking point. Ren felt every muscle in his body tighten, and his half a hard-on was now a full blown erection. Ren straightened, gulped, and hoped he had had his voice under control when he blurted out "Hux!"

Hux stopped. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, then slowly turned his entire body to face him. "Yes, Supreme Leader?"

Thinking wildly for a moment, Ren turned. "With me."

He heard an amused "yes Supreme Leader" and assumed Hux was following him. He needed to get the situation back under his own control, and out of Hux's. 

He started with a change of scenery: his heavy footsteps led them down into the pit.

The pit was not 'U' shaped, but a complete circle under the bridge. Beneath the gangway was a lift that led to the deck below, a secondary bridge of sorts. The lift made it faster for the officers to reach the desired level. 

As Ren made his way passed the workstations he was gratified to hear Hux's confident step slow slightly. He could feel a reluctance pulling at him through the Force. Good. He made the sharp turn past the last officer and was standing in front of the lift. The only light was from the bridge above. 

Hux approached him, stopping a few feet away. "Shall I call the lift?" His voice sounded much less certain than before. 

Instead of answering Ren reached out and grabbed the front of his immaculate uniform, and shoved him up against the lift doors. 

After he recovered from his initial "oomfph" and shock, Hux hissed, "what do you think you're doing?!" His eyes slid to the side where they both knew there were personnel within easy distance. 

Ren growled, "I thought this was what you wanted. You've been teasing me for weeks, getting me worked up, trying to distract me. Isn't this what you've been working for?"

"Ren, I . . . Not here!" Ren could feel the breath against his face more than he could actually hear the words. 

Ren closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. He could feel curiosity coming from the officers, no one was alarmed yet. But he could tell they were listening. He blanketed them with the Force. "No one can hear us or see us. Look." They both turned their heads as a lieutenant came around the corner, walked right past and kept going. He never batted an eyelash or so much as glanced their way. 

Ren looked back at Hux, who was still wide-eyed. Then he ground him into the lift doors. "You'll get what you want, but it's going to be on my terms. You want me to fuck you, yes?"

A strange sound escaped Hux's lips. His face had been pale, but had become flushed. He nodded. "Yes."

Ren could feel the truth of it; Hux was as hard as he was. He hissed, "I ought to yank down your fancy uniform and fuck you right here. Right where you can hear your officers working, doing your bidding. While you ride my hard cock." Ren couldn't help himself, he drew his tongue up the side of Hux's face, pressing him even further against the doors. "You've been driving me crazy. But I can't be sure I could keep the barrier up when I orgasm. So we can't do it right here."

Ren felt Hux sag against him in disappointment. He didn't know if it was that he'd have to wait, or because he wanted it where they might get caught. 

Instead Ren yanked the doors to the lift opened and he shoved Hux through. He almost fell, but Ren grabbed him, spun him, and pushed him face first into the far wall. Ren made the doors close and as soon as the lift started to move he stalled it. 

He pressed himself against Hux, slotting his impossibly hard cock between his ass cheeks. He slid roughly through all their layers of clothing, listening to Hux's ragged breathing. It was the quietest the man had ever been. Hux held his breath as Ren slid his hands around and started undoing his pants. Without pushing them down he shoved a hand down the back, drawing his fingers through Hux's cleft, brushing his dry ass. At that Hux drew a sharp breath and let out almost a whine. He squirmed between the wall and Ren. 

"Do you have any lube?"

Hux huffed in annoyance. "No Ren. This is not how I was expecting to do this."

"We'll discuss why you were expecting this at all later. Do you have anything that will work?"

Hux hesitated, then reluctantly reached into the deep pocket of his jodhpurs and produced a tin. 

"Hair gel?"

"Shut up and use it Ren."

Ren found himself grinning, feeling just a tad unhinged. He did have the forethought the free his own cock before getting the goop all over his hand. He stepped back and slid Hux's clothes out of the way. Hux stuck his ass out expectantly, rather the same as he had been doing for weeks. 

Ren wanted to laugh at his eagerness, tease him that if he had to wait it was his own fault. But his cock was too hard and Hux's ass looked way too inviting like that. Instead he put one hand on the small of his back, spread the gel over his ass and pushed the first finger in. 

By the time he reached three fingers, which he couldn't help but watch moving in and out of Hux, the man was moaning and trying to fuck himself on them. "Great Galaxies Ren, just use your cock!"

He let out an involuntary protest when Ren yanked his fingers out, but he quickly changed his tune when they were traded for his cock. Holding his hips tightly Ren managed to hold it together and watch himself disappear slowly inside Hux's ass, until he had to move closer so he could bury himself completely. 

Hux was scrabbling for purchase on the lift wall, trying to grab ahold of something to hang onto. Ren pressed himself tightly against Hux's back, giving him a few short pumps of his hips and breathing into his ear. "Here it is Hux. You got it all. Are you ready for that fucking you've been begging for?"

Hux just made an incoherent sound as Ren's short movements shoved him into the wall. So Ren drew almost all the way out, held it for just a beat until he couldn't stand it anymore, then shoved his cock home. 

His pace was relentless, he fucked Hux hard because he couldn't slow down, didn't want to. He wasn't going to last, but he didn't care, and from the sounds Hux was making he wasn't going to either. 

Hux's ass welcomed him in, tried to hold onto him as he withdrew, tight and hot and all Ren could concentrate on was his building orgasm. His world narrowed down to the feelings spreading throughout his body, the tingling, the pulsing, the growing ecstasy. 

He felt Hux come and it was like he drew Ren's orgasm out of him. He growled and shoved in as far as he could, still feeling the pulse of Hux gripping him. His come spilled into his ass until he was reduced to jellied legs and final ground-shaking spasms. 

Still catching his breath, Ren pulled partway out. "Keep it all in there, now." He pulled all the way out and pulled up Hux's under clothes. He tucked himself away quickly as well. They had to at least try and keep the mess contained. They still had to walk back past all the officers. 

Hux turned and slumped against the wall, holding his hand at an odd angle. Ren eyed him quizzically until it hit him Hux had come into his hand. 

Almost feeling another spike of arousal, Ren lifted the hand to his mouth and slurped and licked until Hux's hand, at least, looked clean. 

Hux watched with an open mouth. "Fuck Ren." His hair was out of place and it was the most un-General looking Ren had ever seen him. But he dropped Hux's hand, there were questions to be answered. 

"Speaking of fucking, General. What the fuck was that all about?"

Hux dropped his head back against the wall, still breathing hard towards the ceiling. "Fine, if you really want to know."

"I really do Hux."

Hux lifted his head and looked Ren in the eye. "You're doing fine as Supreme Leader."

The unexpected compliment floored Ren. He stammered, "but the Resistance is still . . . And your troops . . ."

Hux rolled his eyes. "They are your troops, Supreme Leader." The title seemed odd when they were both standing with their pants down around their ankles. "You've been putting so much pressure on yourself, you were going to have a breakdown, or a stroke. Or both. Either way, it was going to lead you to make foolish decisions and I couldn't have that. Not now when we've finally made some progress. Sex was the only outlet I could think of for you."

"So this was all for the First Order? You just sacrificed yourself for what? The cause?"

"Yes! No. I mean," Hux stared him down, trying to save face. "It's not as though I've never considered it before."

"I have too, I just assumed it would never happen."

"Well," Hux busied himself with setting his clothes back to rights. "It has, and hopefully will have the desired effect." He straightened his clothes, pushed his hair back in place, and pocketed the hair gel tin Ren handed back to him. "And Supreme Leader."

"Yes?"

"If it needs to happen again, come see me in my quarters."

"Of course General."

**Author's Note:**

> Not canon compliant because while Ren is SL, I've ignored their violent interactions at the end of TLJ.
> 
> I highly doubt hair gel makes good lube. But to each their own, I guess.


End file.
